Children of the Sun
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: When Celestia taken in two young ponies name Jazz (a unicorn) and Phantom (a earth pony) life in the castle becomes more fun until the darkest day comes. Take place before the Friendship is Magic series. On hold for now. Having trouble with the next chapter. PM me if you want to know why.
1. Celestia meets Jazz and Phantom

It was a fine day in the city of Canterlot. Princess Celestia was visiting the Market place and many ponies welcome her and offer some of their food. Celestia smile at the thoughtfulness of her ponies and did buy some of the food. Then she caught something from the corner of her eye. There sitting on top of one of the food stands were two ponies, a unicorn and a earth pony. The unicorn was pink with a orange mane and tail. She also had aqua eyes. The earth pony was white with a black mane and tail and had blue eyes. From what Celestia was able to see is that the two fur coats was dirty and was whispering something together. Wondering what they were up to, she watch them.

"Okay Phantom, go!" The Unicorn said.

"Leave it to me Jazz!" The Earth pony smirk.

Phantom peek over the edge and saw the owner trying to sell some fresh fruit and didn't noticing him. With another smirk Phantom lean down over the edge and grab one of the fruit.

"Hey, dummy!" He call out making the owner turn to him.

"Look what I got!" Phantom said and blew a raspberry at him.

"Why you little...!" The owner shouted and set the fruit he was try to sell down and walk over to Phantom.

While he was try to get the fruit out of Phantom hooves, he didn't notices that Jazz had reach over her side of the edge and grab the fruit he was trying to sell and lift back up. The owner got the fruit of of Phantom hooves and walk back over to where he was before only to be shock that the fruit he set down was gone.

"The Phantom strikes again!" Phantom laugh and pull himself up leaving the owner dumbfounded.

"Nice work little brother. Lunch is serve." Jazz said and broke the fruit in half.

Celestia was impressed of how the two work together, never mind the fact that they just stole a fruit. Celestia had seen many ponies do it and she knew that they needed food. She only got involved if the owner try to harm the pony stealing the food of if the stealer try to harm the owner. She did hear what the unicorn call the earth pony though. They were siblings, in fact it remind Celestia of her and Luna. They always got into some trouble when they were little. Seeing how those two acting and work together made Celestia smile.

"You there! Halt!"

Celestia attention was turn away from the two and notices one of her guards had stop two other young ponies, both were young earth ponies and they appear to curl up next to each other.

"You know if the royal princess if here you stay out of the way unless she call for you." The guard said.

Celestia shook her head, most of her guards took their job too seriously and these two young ones didn't mean to case trouble. She was about step in one someone else beat her to it.

"Leave them alone you bully!" Phantom said shocking the guard.

"Out of the way runt!" The guard said after recovering from the shock.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?" Phantom said standing his ground.

The guard rise his hoof in mean to punch the young colt and before Celestia could step in, she was again beaten to it. An aqua shield appear about the as the guard threw his hoof and hit the shield.

"I thought the royal guards were better than picking on small ponies." Phantom said as his sister step up next to him.

"Phantom not again." Jazz groan.

"Like I'm going to stay behind and watch him hurt these two because he can." Phantom said pointing to the two young earth ponies.

The guard growl and started draw his sword. Before Celestia could stop him, the guard swing his sword but Jazz made her horn grow and her magic made a sword appear and block the guard's sword, shocking Celestia. The guard tries again and again, but Jazz kept blocking every swing.

"Enough!" Celestia order making the guard stop.

"I let you join me on this walk because I knew you wouldn't let me go alone, but I do not take lightly to those that try to harm others because they appear to be in front of me. All ponies are welcome to come near me at their own free will. Now put you sword away and get back in your position." She said.

The guard growl and did what he was told. Celestia turn to see the two young siblings making sure that the young earth ponies were okay. She smile and watch the two young earth ponies ran back to their parents. She then step up the siblings and smile.

"That was very brave of both of you. Almost no one stand up to the royal guards. May I have you names?" Celestia said smiling.

"I'm Jasmine, but I go by Jazz and this is my little brother Phantom." Jazz said.

"Wow, you're pretty." Phantom said without thinking.

Jazz smack him on the back of his head and Phantom blush at what he said. Celestia just laugh.

"Why thank you. It nice to meet both of you. Are your parents around?" Celestia smile and asked.

She watch as both Jazz and Phantom frown and look at the ground. She could see it, they don't have parents.

"Do you know anything about them?" She asked.

"No, we don't even remember what they look like." Jazz said.

"We just appear in town one day and did what we could to survive." Phantom added.

Celestia felt sorry for these two and knew that they were too young to be left alone. She had an idea and she knew it was going to get her in some trouble, but as a Princess, she could not let them live like this any longer.

"I see, very well. How would you to like to stay with me?" Celestia smile shocking the other ponies that was watching.

"Princess! Are you sure that's a good idea?! You don't know anything about them! They could be spies or..." The Guard try to stay but Celestia cut him off.

"I was watching what these two did earlier and I understand their reason. I see no evil in their hearts nor any ill will towards me or my sister. I'm not the type of pony that leaves others on the streets with no family. Is that clear?" She said to the guard.

The guard grumble and nodded. Celestia turn back to the two sibling who were still shocked about her offer. Phantom turn to Jazz and smile as if he was begging her. Jazz sigh and smile at him.

"We be honor to live with you." Jazz said bowing.

Celestia nods and had the two stand next to her on either side of her. Many ponies bow to Celestia seeing the kind hearted mare she was. Somewhere a little jealousy that Princess Celestia took in a filly and colt. The guard growl but did nothing else. Celestia smile, watching the two trying their hardest to walk like her, she give them a whisper in their ears and they started to walk normally. Now she just has to explain this to Luna.

* * *

"You did what?!" Luna asked in complete shock.

"They have no parents. They don't even remember them. They sound like some ponies we know." Celestia explain.

Luna sigh, knowing what her sister was talking about. Still she had no idea why her sister brought two young ponies into the castle.

"I'm letting them stay in the castle, but I can't adopt them until we know who their parents are and what happened to them. And I couldn't leave them out there alone with no home." Celestia added.

"I see your point dear sister, but why? Why did you bring them here? Sure you could have send them to a orphanage?" Luna asked.

"From what I seen at the market today, not only the two work together well, they even stood up to the Royal Guard." Celestia answer.

"The Royal Guard?! Almost no pony dares come close to the guards let alone stand up to them." Luna said surprise.

"I know and the one name Jazz was able to use her magic to make her horn act like a sword. She even block the swings as if she done it before. When I asked about it, she said she really doesn't know how she got the spell but it felt as if she could always do it. It leading me to think it that their parents or someone in their family could be part of the royal guard or a member of the staff." Celestia said.

"Use their horn as a sword with their magic? Doesn't sound like any one we could know." Luna said thinking.

"I'm going to look for the spell in the library, but as of now I had send the young ones to get clean. Their fur coats were dirty, like they live on the streets for months." Celestia said.

Luna sigh, she didn't like how Celestia just took in two young ponies with no questions asked, but she can agree that they don't deserve to live out on the streets.

"Very well sister, I see no harm of letting those two remain here in the castle. But can you at least make sure they don't try anything?" Luna said then asked.

"I have already look into their hearts and saw that they have no ill will to the the two of us. Almost if they never heard of us." Celestia said.

"Never heard of us?" Luna asked shock.

Before Celestia could explain what she thinks, they heard a loud splash and a shout. They teleported over the royal bathroom and saw why. Phantom was laugh as she sister was soaking wet, her mane covering her eyes. She then splash Phantom and the roles were reversed. Celestia smile and turn to Luna.

"Remember when we did that?" She asked.

"Oh please, like we resort to something that childished." Luna scoff.

"I seem to remember you cannonballing into the tub every time we had a bath together." Celestia said.

"I was five!" Luna said blushing.

"Wow, another pretty one." Phantom said seeing Luna.

"Phantom, you need to stop letting your thoughts out loud." Jazz said removing her mane out of her eyes.

"Opps, Sorry." Phantom said rubbing the back of his head.

Luna was a little shock to her what the colt call her, but Celestia smile knowing that Phantom said the same thing to her.

"Jazz, Phantom, this is my younger sister, Princess Luna." Celestia smile.

"Hi Luna." Jazz said and wave at the night princess.

"Luna? Isn't that another name for the moon?" Phantom said thinking.

"It is Phantom, like how Celestia is another name for the sun." Jazz answer.

Celestia and Luna was a little shock that the two were able guess where they got their names from but they both smile.

"I see you brought some smart ones Tia." Luna said.

"It looks like I did Lulu." Celestia smile.

"Tia? Lulu?" Phantom asked confuse.

"Of course, we are siblings. We have nicknames for each other." Celestia said.

"It only for ourselves, so you can't use them." Luna said.

"Not a problem. I go by my nickname all the time." Jazz said.

"Yeah, she hates being call Jasmine." Phantom said and Jazz duck him under the water.

"Jasmine? But that is a very pretty name for you." Luna asked a bit shock.

"I don't hate my name, but sometimes think I was name after different kind of Princess from one of those fairy tales and well I don't want to be know as that." Jazz explain.

"Yeah and don't call me Phan!" Phantom said as he pop back up.

"Well then, we should call each by the names we want to use. Sound fair?" Celestia asked.

"Sure." Jazz smile.

"Okay Celestia, or should we call you mom, since we are staying here after all?" Phantom agree and asked.

Celestia was shock at the word "Mom". She never even thought about being a mother, but she was only letting them stay until she can find their parents. However she was able to recover quickly.

"Please just call me Celestia. The castle is your home. But I don't think I'm ready to be a mother yet." She said.

"Why not sister? You are a rise ruler, sure you should know how to be a mother." Luna tease.

"Are you ready to be a aunt?" Celestia tease back.

Jazz and Phantom laugh at the teasing the two alicorns threw at each other. They both got out of the tub and dry themselves off with the towels close by.

"You know Jazz, I think I'm going to like living here." Phantom smile.

"Me too!" Jazz smile.

* * *

A new Danny Phantom/My Little Pony crossover. This story take place before the series even started, so it around where Princess Luna is getting close to becoming Nightmare Moon about a week before she turns. Next chapter will be all about Jazz and Celestia. After that the chapter will be about Phantom and Luna. Also Jazz and Phantom are still young, so 10 for Jazz and 8 for Phantom. Please review.


	2. Celestia and Jazz's Day

Celestia had raise the sun once again and notices someone was next to her. She look down and saw Jazz yawning next to her. She had forgotten that Jazz was a early riser, always up before she rise the sun. She couldn't help but to smile when Jazz watch the sun rise.

"I always like the sun rise. I feel like I wake up just like the sun." Jazz smile.

"What about Phantom?" Celestia asked.

"Phantom a late sleeper. He always stay up to see the stars and the moon before going to sleep. Sometimes he stay awake for hours, through I have told him he only 8 years old and stay up that late was unhealthy but he still does it." Jazz explain.

Celestia smile, looks like some pony love Luna's night. She look over Canterlot and back at the Market where she first meet the two young siblings. Jazz look down at the market as well and smile.

"So, should we get some breakfast, mom?" Jazz said smirking.

Celestia was snap out of her thought and was shock to hear the word mom again, but like before she recover quickly.

Yes, let's and please just Celestia." She said.

Jazz giggle and follow Celestia to the dining room. They sat down and had their food brought to them. Jazz, due to living in the market for months, started to eat everything in sight. Celestia just watch and smile. Jazz kept eating before she remember where she was.

"Sorry, I forget where I was for a second there." She said sheepishly.

"It fine Jazz, no pony can change overnight. I take it that you and Phantom were unable go get food and went without it for a while?" Celestia said then asked.

"Yeah, we did. And I never seen so much food before. I mean this could feed a whole castle." Jazz answer.

"The cooks can go a bit overboard when it come to food. They think we alicorns need more food then normal ponies. I have told them, but some cooks still go overboard." Celestia smile and shook her head.

"How about giving some of the extra food for the poor? Or maybe to the orphanage that has little to no food?" Jazz asked.

"I have been trying to do that, but the Royal Guards seem to think that there could be a trap waiting for me. They never let up." Celestia said and frown.

"Please, like they can tell you what to do." Jazz scoff and roll her eyes.

"Celestia, your a princess. An Alicorn Princess! A true princess needs to be there for others. She need to show these ponies some kindness, generosity and even some laughter. Those guards needs know that you are in charge, not them." Jazz said.

"Yes, you are right. I had hide behind these walls long enough. Many ponies don't know what type of princess I am. It time I show them." Celestia agree.

"Yeah! Maybe we can bring Luna and Phantom... oh wait they are still asleep. And Phantom can get really cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep." Jazz said.

"As with Luna. Maybe next time, we will have them come when they are awake." Celestia smile.

"Well then, let's pack this food up and get to the orphanage!" Jazz cheer.

Celestia nodded and smile. It appear that bring Jazz and Phantom in their lives was a good thing.

* * *

Celestia smile as she and Jazz walk to the orphanage, the guards once again try to stop the princess from leaving, but she put her hoof down and remind them that she was a princess and she can defend for herself. The guard that met Jazz and Phantom on yesterday walk, thought Jazz had some kind of spell on the princess and almost cut Jazz's horn off. However, Celestia stop him and warn him about attacking young ponies, he try to attack Jazz or Phantom again, he was to be removed from the royal guards and never step a hoof inside the castle until he learn his lesson.

"What with that guy? I understand he just doing his job, but really, what make him think I was putting a spell on you? I'm only 10 years old. I don't know any of those spells." Jazz asked.

"I'm not really sure. Shield Sword always try to make sure I'm safe from any kind of danger. One time he thought the food that was giving to me by the market could be poison and he end up destroying it when we left the stand. He did so many things in his way of keeping me safe, he overlooks that I trust these ponies and I can look into their hearts and see if they carry any ill will to me or my sister." Celestia explain.

"Yeah, plus what would someone try attacking you in a orphanage? If they did, you me more worry about the orphans then yourself right?" Jazz said.

"Yes, I would. But let's not think about that, let's see if these young one are really to have some food." Celestia said.

Jazz nodded and she and Celestia walk up to the doors and knock. The door open to a white pony with a red mane and tail with a heart as it cutie mark. Her blue eyes widen when she saw Princess Celestia.

"Oh Princess! I didn't know you were coming." She said and bow.

"It fine, I'm here to help some of the orphans. Call you please bring them?" Celestia said.

"Of course! I get them right away." She said and notices Jazz.

"And who are dear?" She asked.

"I'm Jazz. I'm here to help Celestia." She said.

"Really? I'm Kind Heart. It not every day Celestia has a young filles like yourself." The pony said smiling.

"Well, she not really mine. Jazz and her brother live in the Market Streets for months and I took them to live in the castle. I trying to see if I can find their parents." Celestia explain.

Kind Heart was shook to hear that, but from what she could see Jazz was happy with Celestia and that what she loves to see. Somepony that happy with the one they are next to.

"Very well, I'll get the kids." She said and walk back inside.

"Let's get the food set up." Jazz smile.

Celestia nods and turn to the cart that they had brought with them. On it was all the leftover food from breakfast. She and Jazz started to set the food up and Celestia give Jazz some quick lessons in a warming spell to heat some of the food up. They just about finish when the orphans had step out of the orphanage and saw the Princess and a filly setting up what look to be tons of food.

"Hello my little ponies. I hope you don't mind some extra food. The castle staff had made too much for me and my sister to eat." Celestia smile.

"So we thought it would nice to bring some food here for some of you." Jazz said setting last of the extra down.

"So go on, enjoy." Celestia smile as the orphans cheer and rush over to the food.

Many of them were able to get some of the food on their own, but Jazz help the much smaller ones who could reach the food they wanted. Celestia smile as she watch orphans started to eat some of the food and many asked Jazz who she was and why she was with the princess.

"Thank you Princess. Seeing the smile on those fillies and colts faces always bring a joy to my heart." Kind Heart said.

"As it does to mine." Celestia agree.

"If you wish Princess, I can draw up the papers for you to take Jazz and her brother in fully if you can't find their parents." Kind Heart brought up.

Celestia thought about it and knew it might be a long time before Jazz's and Phantom's parents show up. She knew those two are going to need a place to stay and she is letting them stay at the castle, but what if there were some ponies out there that might want to hurt them? What if somepony comes to her and claims to be Jazz's and Phantom's parents only to later learn that they might hurt them.

"Please do. And only make a one copy. I do fear what would happen if the wrong ponies do something to them." Celestia said looking at Jazz.

"So you live in the castle?" A filly asked Jazz.

"Sure do! I haven't seen all of it yet, but I did watch the sun rise with Celestia." Jazz smile.

"You're lucky. You have a princess for mom." A colt said.

"She not ready my mom, but me and my brother are going to tease her from time to time." Jazz told them.

"So what your name?" Another colt asked shyly.

"Her name is Jasmine, but she like to be call Jazz." Celestia said as she sat down next to Jazz.

"How does it feel to be a mother princess?" A young filly asked.

"Truthfully? I'm not sure how to feel. I never thought about becoming a mother." Celestia smile.

"Well, I can't say what it like to have a mother because I don't remember anything of my parents." Jazz added.

"Alright little ponies, finish your food and then we can play some games." Kind Heart said smiling.

"Oooh! Want to join us?" A colt asked Jazz and Celestia.

"As much as I love too, me and Kind Heart have some to talk about. Why don't you go and play Jazz?" Celestia said.

"Really? I don't know. I mean the only pony I was ever around was my brother." Jazz said unsure.

"Come on! It be fun!" A filly said.

"Yeah, come play with us Princess Jazz!" Another young filly cheer.

Both Jazz and Celestia was shock on that name. _Princess Jazz?_ Jazz shook her head and Celestia giggle.

"I'm afraid Jazz isn't a princess. She just a pony like the rest of you." Celestia correct the young filly.

That made Jazz turn to Celestia surprise. _"just like the rest of you."?_ Celestia said that as if she was _not _like the rest of them. Sure she a princess and an alicorn, but she was a pony. Jazz look up to the sky and tap her left front hoof. She always did this when she was thinking. Some ponies look at her confuse.

"Celestia? Do you have any books at the castle?" She asked.

"Why yes, I was planning on going to the Castle Library later. Why?" Celestia answer.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Jazz said already coming up with a plan.

All the ponies become confuse but Jazz just smirk. She going to have to talk to Phantom later about her idea.

* * *

Celestia walk to the Library Wing after they return from the orphanage. Celestia had told Luna about her worries if the wrong ponies show up and hurt Jazz and Phantom after they leave. Luna had agree because she didn't want anyone hurting those two. Luna was also shock to hear that Celestia was able to leave the castle of her own free will. Celestia told her that Jazz remind her that she was a princess and she can defend for herself. Jazz also wanted to bring her and Phantom along, but knew how important sleep was to them. She even added that next time they will bring Luna and Phantom.

Celestia thought back to the adoption papers. Kind Heart did make a single copy and give it to Celestia. She has yet to tell Luna about them but she knew it was a matter of time. Plus, she still not sure about being a mother. Jazz and Phantom has both be treating her like one and she was lying if she didn't feel good about it. Now she has other things to think on. Like what to stay in the next royal meeting and the strange magic Jazz was about to use. She has asked Jazz where she had learn the magic, but Jazz answer that she somehow always knew the spell. Then there was Sword Shield, he had told the members of the Royal Meeting about Jazz and Phantom, however, he told them fasle about them and when Celestia found out and had him put on a leave. For how long? Let's just say Celestia was tired of him trying to hurt those two and now he was trying to put them back on the streets. It going to be a long, long, _long _leave for him.

Just as Celestia walk around a shelf, she was shock to see Jazz sitting at a table and reading a book, in fact there appear to many books around her. She was able to see some titles like, _How to treat a pony, What to do if one feel different, _and _Family time with your Family._ However when Celestia look back up to Jazz, she was even more shock. For some reason instead of a young unicorn, there was fully grown pink Alicorn with a orange mane and tail. And to her surprise there was a cuite with a sun that had a book inside of it. Celestia blink and the Alicorn fade back into the young unicorn without a cutie mark.

"Celestia? Are you okay?" Jazz asked seeing the look on Celestia's face.

Celestia was still shock. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She knew for a fact that she and Luna were the only Alicorns in all of Equestria. It wasn't until Jazz tap her leg that she was snap out of it.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just trying to understand why you chose theses three books?" Celestia said.

She had to say something, she was even sure about what she saw! Still, she wasn't lying about the books either.

Jazz look confuse for a second before look back at some of the books she had. She had found Phantom after returning and told him what Celestia had said and about her plan. Phantom like the idea and asked if they can invite Luna was well. Jazz laugh and said yes because she wants both Princesses to be part of her idea. She try back and smile.

"Well, I just wanted to understand others a little better. After all I been with Phantom due the whole time I was in the market." She said.

"I see." Celestia said having a feeling Jazz wasn't telling her something.

"Relax Celestia. You said it yourself. Either me or Phantom have any ill will towards you and Luna." Jazz laugh and pick up another book.

"That is true. But I can tell if some pony is hiding something from me." She said.

"It just something I plan on have all four of us can do. I just need some time to plan it before I can put it into action." Jazz smile.

"All four of us?" Celestia asked confuse.

"Sorry mom, but I can't tell you until it ready." Jazz said.

"I see. Very well and please just Celestia." Celestia said knowing better then trying to force Jazz to tell her.

"So what bring you here?" Jazz asked.

"I was hoping to find something about your spell. I didn't know that you were coming here as well." Celestia answer and sat down next to her.

"I have look for the spell as well, but from all the spells that was record here not one match the spell I know. It just so strange. How do I know a spell that no else does?" Jazz explain and started to think.

Celestia had to agree. Jazz and Phantom were strange ponies, it doesn't change the fact that they don't belong on the streets. They were young and she wasn't the type to leave them there. Celestia put a wing around Jazz and smile.

"I'm sure we can find the reason why you know a spell many do not. But let's not worry about it too much. After all I'm glad to met you and Phantom. Even through it been a day, you two change our lives in more ways than one." She said.

"Yeah. Thanks again for taking us in, Mom." Jazz said and hug her.

"You're welcome, and please just Celestia." Celestia and return the hug.

* * *

And that this one. Sword Shield is the name of the guard from chapter 1 and before some of you claim of him being a jerk, he does have his reasons, but since this story is mostly about Celestia, Luna, Jazz, and Phantom, I tell you those reasons later. Next chapter will be all about Luna and Phantom. And just to be clear, this vision of Phantom _**does not**_ have ghost powers, but I do have something plan for it later. Incase you forget, this take place before the first season of MLP, so not o the cast you know and love will show up. And some of you are wondering is that Phantom going to stop Luna from becoming Nightmare Moon, well you have wait and see.


	3. Luna and Phantom's Night

Luna had raise the moon once again and look down to see... everypony walk in their house not ever looking at the night sky. Luna growl, she was so tired of ponies not even looking a the night sky she created, every time she raise the moon the ponies head inside their houses and it get worse when she enter their dreams. It always about her sister day and what they wanted to do in the morning. She was tired of it! Luna turns around to head inside when she heard a voice.

"Wow! It doesn't matter how many times I see it, the night sky is still beautiful!"

Luna was shock to hear those words and started to look around. She found who had said those words and was a bit shock to see Phantom. Phantom was sitting on the roof above her balcony and somehow not slipping off. Phantom then notices he wasn't alone and look down from the roof and saw Luna. He was shock to see her and lost his grip and fell off the roof. Luna was quick to grab him with her magic and set him on the ground gently.

"Are you ok?" Luna said looking over the colt.

"I'm fine. Thanks Luna!" Phantom smile.

"You are a most odd pony. I never seen or met a pony that call me or my sister by our first names. Or that you are the first to love my night." Luna said after she was done looking over Phantom.

"Well yeah, it you name is it?" Phantom smile.

Luna could help but to giggle at Phantom's question.

"As for why I like the night? Well even through I don't know where me and Jazz came from, I always wanted to reach for the stars. Sometimes I'll climb high as I can to get as close as the stars as I can. But it appears no matter how high I climb they are just out of reach. But I'm not giving up! I catch those stars one night!" Phantom smile.

Luna felt her heart melt when she hear the amount of love for her night was said in Phantom explaining. She smile and lift Phantom with her magic and place him on her back.

"Luna?" He asked shock.

"Hold on tight. I'm take to to the stars." Luna said and flew into the night sky.

Phantom was able to keep his grip on Luna and cheer as she flew. Luna flew so high Canterlot was nothing more than a dot when she stop. Phantom look around and his eyes widen when he notices how close the stars were.

"Wow!" He said.

"This is as high as me and my sister can go. Back when we were younger, we had a race to see how high we can fly without stopping. We can't go higher than this because, well I'm not too sure. I think we don't want to go past this point because we might not return to our home." Luna explain.

"That's okay! This is great! Thanks Aunt Luna!" Phantom said and hug her.

"Aunt Luna?" Luna asked while enjoying the hug.

"Well yeah, Celestia is going to be mine and Jazz's mom and that make you our Aunt! Even if our parents comes and get us. You'll sure be our Aunt and Celestia will still be our mom." Phantom smile.

Luna smile. She really did enjoy Phantom being around. She watch as Phantom reach for the closest star and smile even more. Luna wasn't going to lie, even if it was just few days and night, she was going to miss Phantom when his parents come to get him. He a pony that love her night sky and dreams of reaching for the stars. A dream she hope that will guide him to his cutie mark.

_"Or make a good member of her night army."_

Luna shook her head wondering where that thought came from. It didn't go unnoticed by Phantom however.

"Are you alright Luna?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just think on how the next night will be." Luna said.

Phantom nodded before he yawn. Luna knew what that means. He love her night, but he still needs his sleep. Luna started to head back to the castle and look back to see Phantom fighting to stay away.

"Phantom please rest." She said.

"But I'm not tired." Phantom complain before he yawn again.

"You're 8 years old. A colt your age needs his sleep. I promise that tomorrow night I'll take you to the stars again." Luna said.

"Okay, let's do it every night." Phantom said.

Luna smile and continue to fly back to the castle. It was few minutes later that she landed on the balcony of her tower before looking on her back to see that Phantom had curl up and was fast asleep. Luna smile at the colt, Celestia was right. Neither Phantom or Jazz have any ill will towards them. Sword Shield was spreading lies about them, saying that they are spies to lower the princess's guard. That the were sleeper agent send by one of the many enemies they had. But Luna didn't see any of that. In fact she even went inside their dreams to see if there was any about them she could learn. So far, the only thing she got was the love towards each other and why they wanted to be in the future.

Luna walk back to Phantom room and place him in his bed. She was just about to cover him with the blanket when she saw something that shock her. There laying in Phantom place, was a fully grown Alicorn, only this one was a stallion. The fur coat was still the same as well as the mane and tail, but the cutie mark is what shock her the most. It was a star that had letter, no two letters in it. A "D" and a "P" inside it. Luna blink and shook her head. When she look back at Phantom he was a colt again. Luna cover him and give him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Luna had no idea what she just saw. A male Alicorn? Alicorns are rare types of ponies. Due to that she and Celestia where the only female Alicorns, mare Alicorns where even rarer. And why did it look like Phantom. She shook her head, thinking maybe she was just a bit tired herself. Maybe she can take quick nap, after all she did flew Phantom up to the night sky and back down again. It does take a bit of her energy when she does that.

Before she reach her room a member of the royal guards had race up to her and bow. Luna was a bit surprise to see one of the guards run up and waited for him to speak.

"Princess Luna...I...I..." The guard try to stay.

"Catch your breath first then speak." Luna said seeing how worn out he was.

After catching his breath the guard look back at Luna.

"The Royal Council wishes to speak with you and Celestia in the morning. Something about the two ponies Princess Celestia had brought back." He said.

Luna groan, she never like the Royal Council. They always try to make her and Luna pass laws that was just plain silly or to power hungry. But now they are going after Phantom and Jazz? She knew Celestia would never let those two back on the streets and neither will she. She had just enjoy the time she had with Phantom and she knew that if Phantom is send back to the streets, then she will never keep her new found promise.

"Princess Luna?" The guard asked worry.

"Yes, I will be there, you should know that Phantom and Jazz are very young. Either me or my sister wish to see them on the streets again. Nothing the Council can say or do can change our minds." Luna spoke up before turning towards her door.

"I'll be taking a quick nap. If I'm not awake in five minutes send someone to waken me." Luna told the guard.

"Yes your highness." The guard bow.

Once Luna step inside her room, she growl. She couldn't believe it, there was no doubt in her mind that the Council was going to try to put Phantom and Jazz back on the streets. There no way those...those _fools_!...were going to do that! She would make sure Phantom would always reach for the stars with her help. No one was going to take away the one pony that loves her night! Luna thought back to the thought she had when she took Phantom into the night sky. A member of her night army? She knew he could make a great royal night guard. He might even help her make her night... her night...

Luna shook her head. Phantom was just a colt, she wouldn't do anything to him. Phantom has a whole life in front of him. And she was going to be there for him the whole time. Weather his parents comes for him or not. Luna turn to her bed and lay down in it. For once she let herself dream, dream of a life with Phantom by her side laughing and playing in her night.

* * *

Shorter than Celestia and Jazz's chapter, but there was no way a 8 year old was going to stay up all night. Now Luna has become close to Phantom and like Celestia doesn't wanted anything to happen to him and Jazz. Remember, Luna is still on the path of becoming Nightmare Moon. Will she turn into her or not, well in due time. I'm not spoiling anything about that. In the next chapter, all four of them are going to enjoy time together. I even get the Royal Council meeting out of the way as well. Please review! Reviews help keep my stories going!


	4. Normal Picnic Day

Celestia and Luna were walking through the castle heading for the Royal Council Meeting. Both of them knew it was about Jazz and Phantom. Celestia has spend time with Jazz and was hoping to get to know Phantom some more as well and Luna spend time with Phantom last night and thought about spending time with Jazz, but now both Princesses have to clear out any false rumors and make sure the Council doesn't put Jazz and Phantom back on the streets. They reach the Council room which was just a bit off the right side of the castle. Once Celestia and Luna sat down the meeting started. First they got the usually out of the way, laws that were just plain silly or too power hungry for Celestia and Luna. Once those was over it was time for real reason for this call meeting.

"Princess Celestia, we wish to talk about the two ponies you have took to the castle." One of the Council Members said.

"Jazz and Phantom." Celestia told them.

"Yes, them. We have come to asked. Why? Why did you take them in? You know they could be dangerous, they could be..."The Member went on before Celestia cut him off.

"Jazz and Phantom have no parents nor could they remember them. Not only that, they have live in the market streets for most of their life. I'm not the type pony that leaves a young filly and colt on the streets with no home." She said.

"All the more reason you should be more careful. Sword Shield mention that young filly knows a spell that no pony has seen before." The Member said.

"I have been looking for it and even asked Jazz where she learn the spell. She has told me she doesn't know where she learn it, just that she knew it for a long time." Celestia said.

"Of course there was the time you left the castle without any guards and we were told you where put under a spell..." The guard said again.

"Jazz is ten years old, most ponies her age known some basic spells. And did you all forget, if I was under a spell, I would break free of it in no time. I left the castle on my own free will." Celestia said.

"What about the colt? He seem strange. Why his story?" Another Member asked.

"Phantom is Jazz's younger brother. They live together for a long time. I spend some time with Phantom last night and I learn many things about him." Luna spoke this time.

"Like what Princess Luna?" A Pegasus with navy blue fur, black hair and white tail, with a cutie mark in a yin-yang symbol with black and white stars had asked.

"Phantom enjoys my night sky and has been staying awake to see them. He even dreams of one day reach for the stars. A dream I wish to help him reach in any way I can." Luna explain.

The Pegasus smile, he had a scar over his left eye and his back left leg was gone due to fighting a dragon years ago to save his family.

"Balanced Hope, don't tell me that you are overlooking how dangerous those two are." The first Council Member said.

"They are kids. We have no right to judge them because of what Sword Shield said. Or did you all forget what he try to do when the two young earth ponies didn't know that Princess Celestia was walking in the market a few days ago? In fact I heard he try to cut off young Jazz's horn." Balanced Hope remind them.

The first member growl and turn away. The others begin to whisper to each other. Celestia and Luna smile thinking the meeting was going to come to a close but...

"Even still, they are dangerous. They should be lock away so they can't try to hurt any pony..." The first member said before a loud slam made every member of the council jump.

They all turn and saw it was Princess Luna that slam her hoof on the table growl dangerously. Even Celestia was angry at the idea of locking Jazz and Phantom up.

"We will not lock a innocent filly and colt up because they are "Dangerous"! Jazz and Phantom are living with us because they got nowhere else to go!" Luna shouted.

"We are not tyrants, we don't go locking up ponies because they don't know anything about their parents or parts of their past. I brought them to the castle because they remind me of me and my sister." Celestia added.

"Sword Shield..." The first member try to argue but was over spoke again.

"Sword Shield try to harm both Jazz and Phantom! When Phantom stood up to him the market, Sword Shield try to punch him. And he was the one that try to cut off Jazz's horn. When I heard of him spreading false rumors about them, I put him on leave. I don't take kindly to those that try to harm others for no reason or thinking they are better than others." Celestia added.

"We heard that stole things." Another member said trying to not make the Princesses any angrier.

"Just food so they stay alive. They also work together very well. I see a bright future for those two, but not lock up because of what Sword Shield told you." Celestia said.

"I think we heard enough." Balanced Hope said, getting all the Council members to turn to him.

"What?! Why you..." The first member said, but Balanced Hope stop him.

"It has become clear that the Princesses are attached to the children. Taking them away from them will do more harm to the princesses then anyone else. Plus Jazz and Phantom are young. They can't do anything that will harm the princess without them knowing. Take away the thing that makes them happy will cause them all to suffer." He said.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. I hope that you two will continue to enjoy the happiness that those two have been giving you. They don't belong on the streets or lock up because of some false rumors." Balanced Hope told them.

"Thank you Balanced Hope." Celestia smile and Luna nodded.

"Now I been hearing that the one call Jazz was planning something for you two day. Something that that was for all four of you?" Balanced Hope asked.

"Yes, I have asked Jazz what it was about, but she wants it to be a surprise. So I'm not going to force it out of her." Celestia said.

"And before the rest of you get any ideas, you forget my sister ability to look into other ponies hearts to see their true selves. Jazz and Phantom have no ill will towards us." Luna spoke up.

"She right. If the princesses say that they are welcome, then we have no right to say otherwise." A different member of the council said.

"Are you kidding!? We still need to be sure they are not dangerous. How do we know they are not tricking the princesses..." The first member started to say.

"ENOUGH!" Celestia and Luna shouted in the royal Canterlot voice.

"Jazz and Phantom are staying in the castle until their parents come for them or until I decide to adopt them. I already have the papers ready." Celestia said.

"I will not let you fools take away the one pony that loves my night."Luna added, though was a bit surprise that Celestia had some adopting papers ready.

"Then I heard by close this meeting before it gets any worse." Balanced Hope quickly said.

The first member growl and walk away. The other members start to follow him, thinking of way to use Jazz and Phantom for the new laws they are coming up with. Luna was able to see it as Celestia was trying to calm herself down.

_"Fools! All of them. Maybe except __Balanced Hope, I thank you. I will not let Phantom be treated like he's some kind of toy. Phantom is a free pony, not something they can use against us. I enjoy being his Aunt and I will not let anything harm him!"_ Luna thought angrily.

Balanced Hope shook his head, know what the rest of the Council could be planning. He turn to the Princesses and give them a knowing nod. He then left himself.

"Come Luna, I think we should find Jazz and Phantom before the Council tries to put together another meeting." Celestia said and walk out of the room with Luna following.

"So you're really thinking about becoming their mother?" Luna asked as they walk back to the castle.

"After that meeting? Yes, I am. I know I should have told you, but I don't want Jazz or Phantom to know about it. I got the adoption papers in case there are ponies that come to calm that they are their parents and I fear they might hurt them when they leave." Celestia said.

Luna nodded, seeing her reason. She then look back at her sister remembering that Jazz had something plan for them.

"Are you sure you have no idea what Jazz is planning?" She asked.

Celestia smile, glad to move away from that meeting and towards Jazz little susripse.

"Yes Luna, I'm sure. I have asked her many times, but she wouldn't tell me. She did give me a hint though. She say, and I quote, "It just a little something I what all four of us to do. When you got the time, met me and Phantom at the castle gates." Now that the meeting is done. We should head over there." Celestia said.

"I, for one, can not wait to see what it is." She added.

"We know it's not anything bad. Jazz and Phantom would never do that. If they did, we can easily hold them down, scoff at the idea of hurting us and send them to their rooms." Luna joke.

"That we can. In fact, we also place some weak level spell on their doors and windows until they learn their lesson. No day or night for them." Celestia joke back.

The two princesses couldn't help but to giggle at the little joke they made up. They saw the Castle gates ahead and saw Jazz and Phantom waiting for them.

"Well let's go enjoy our time with my future Niece and Nephew." Luna smile.

"Yes let's." Celestia said coming to see those two as her future daughter and son.

* * *

Jazz and Phantom stood by the castle gates, waiting for Celestia and Luna to be done with their meeting. Jazz had a picnic basket next to her and Phantom couldn't sit still.

"Phantom, please relax! Celestia told me the meeting won't take too long." Jazz said getting annoy.

"But what if the meeting is about us? What if Celestia and Luna might force to have us go back on the streets? Or put us in the orphanage? I like living in the castle." Phantom said worry.

"They won't do that! Neither Celestia or Luna would do that to us!" Jazz shouted, getting her brother to stop moving.

Jazz look at Phantom and sigh.

"I'm worry too Phantom. I don't know what is happen with the meeting but I sure Mom and Aunt Luna are doing everything they can to make sure those false rumors are clear up about us." Jazz said and hug her brother.

Phantom sigh and hug back. He really didn't want to leave Luna. He finally met someone who loves the night and it turn out she was the one that makes it. He only wish that everypony could see it as well. They broke their hug when they notices Celestia and Luna walk up.

"I hope we didn't keep you two waiting too long." Celestia said.

"No, we been waiting for a few minutes really." Jazz said.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Phantom asked, still worry.

"It went fine. They can try but you two are here to stay for now." Celestia said, not telling them about the adoption papers.

"So Jazz, why a picnic basket? That's your susripse?" Luna asked seeing the basket.

"We are going on a picnic yes, but it a little different. Before we head out, you need to take off your royal crown and wear." Jazz said.

Both Celestia and Luna was shock to hear Jazz asked the to take off their crown and the wear that they had on. Though confuse, they did remove them. Jazz use her magic to place them in another basket she had with her and smile at the princesses.

"There, now you two doesn't look like princesses." Jazz smile.

"Uh Jazz, Celestia and Luna are alicorns. Everypony is going to know that they are the princesses." Phantom spoke up.

"Doesn't matter. This is going to be a normal picnic. Just the whole time that Celestia and Luna are normal ponies like us." Jazz explain.

"Jazz, we aren't what you call normal." Luna said with a raise eyebrow.

"What brought this on?" Celestia asked.

"Remember when we took the extra food to the orphanage and some of the orphans thought I was a princess? Remember when you told them I was normal pony like the rest of them? You see, when you said that I thought you don't see yourself as one of them. Everypony here knows the princess, but do they know the ponies?" Jazz told them.

Celestia and Luna look at each other seeing Jazz's point. For as long as they can remember everypony has been treating them like Princess not seeing the real ponies they truly are. Maybe they could take a break form their royal duties and be the ponies they wanted to be.

"Sounds like fun. I'll be happy to join." Celestia smile.

"Me too! Let's start this normal day!" Luna cheer.

"Come on! Let go Jazz." Phantom cheer as well.

"Okay, okay!" Jazz laugh and the four ponies left the castle grounds.

* * *

It didn't take long for the ponies in the market to notices Celestia and Luna, but were quite shock to see them without their crowns and royal wear. Phantom had jump on Luna's back hug her. Luna use her magic to take be off and bring him over and then give him "Belly Kisses". Phantom laugh and try to get away, but he wasn't having any luck. Jazz giggle and notices Celestia was smiling at her. For a second she was confuse before seeing it wasn't a smile, but a smirk. Jazz try to get away, but Celestia caught her and the picnic basket in her magic and use her hooves to tickle Jazz. Jazz started squealing and laughing as Celestia didn't let up.

Many ponies aww at the scene, see how much fun the Princesses were having with the two ponies they had with them. After letting Jazz and Phantom caught their breath, they both got their revenge by catching both princesses off guard and tickle them. Both Celestia and Luna started laughing and try to get away, but they appear to be powerless at the two. All the ponies couldn't help but to laugh.

After the little Market fun, as Phantom call it, They soon found themselves out of the market and into a clearing, where Jazz set up the picnic with Celestia helping her. Phantom was teasing Luna and got her to chase him. Phantom would sometimes stay still letting Luna get close be running off again. Luna sometimes hit the ground but got back up and chase after the colt laughing the whole time.

"What's wrong Luna? Becoming a old mare?" Phantom joke.

"Old mare huh? I'll make you eat those words." Luna smile and jump at him.

Phantom was shock to see Luna jump and caught him. However they were near a pond and they both fell in. They both pop back and laugh.

"Well I ate them and they taste like a old mare. Good thing the water wash the taste out." Phantom smirk making Luna bust out laughing.

After setting up the picnic, Jazz turn to Celestia and touch her leg.

"Your it! No magic or flying allow." She said and ran from her.

Celestia laugh and chase after the filly. Soon Luna and Phantom join in, use the game as means to dry off. Soon other ponies started entering the cleaning and saw the family of four in their eyes. Some fillies and colts join their games and Mares and Stallion spoke to the princesses as if they were everyday ponies. Soon Celestia magic start to lower the sun and they started packing up. They walk back to the castle smiling and laugh about the day they had.

"We have to do this again!" Phantom smile.

"Oh yes I quite agree! We haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Luna said.

"Sure, why do you think mom?" Jazz asked.

"I would love to live another normal day. But it make take a while before we have that chance again, and please just Celestia." Celestia answer smiling.

Once they step inside the castle gates, the Royal guards welcome them home and Jazz give back their crowns and royal wear. Celestia and Jazz headed in side for some sleep after a long day and Luna had put Phantom on her back and flew up to the sky as she raised the moon. Not far from watch them, Balanced Hope smile before turn to the newcomer that had shown up before the meeting.

"I'm glad the princesses have found someone that gives them happiness." He said.

"Indeed, Young Jazz and Phantom are helping the Royal Sisters much more than I thought." The newcomer said.

"Are you sure that the dark path for Princess Luna will change?" Balanced Hope asked.

"Time will tell. As long as the Council doesn't trying anything to hurt them, than Jazz and Phantom will be alright." The Newcomer answer.

"I see. I'll make use it doesn't come to past old friend. I still must thank you for your help with that dragon any years ago. I thought for sure I wasn't going to save my family." Balanced Hope said.

"All I did was point you where you need to go. You did the rest, but still you're welcome." The newcomer smile.

They both watch as Luna and Phantom flew into the sky until they disappear. Balanced Hope sigh and turn back to his friend.

"I still fear for those two. There are ponies that might not be afraid to use the young ones against the princesses, but you will know before anyone." He said.

"Of course, then again. I know everything." The newcomer said before a portal open in the shape of a clock face.

The newcomer step in and the portal disappear. Balanced Hope shook his head and head for his bed, known that he would have to keep the Council from trying anything stupid.

* * *

And Done! Both the Meeting and Normal Picnic day are cover in this chapter. And big thanks for Crossoverlover242 for letting me use his/her OC Balanced Hope (Sorry forget to asked if you are a boy or a girl, your pen name doesn't give a hint and neither does your profile.) Now I hit my own problem, I haven't thought of what happens next. I thought of the Meeting and the Normal Picnic Day, but what should happen next? I'm open to ideas, please post them in the reviews if you have one or you can send them to me the PM. Any guess on who the newcomer is? And no, he's not Jazz and Phantom father in this story.


	5. 2 years later

Celestia sat at her desk, not even hearing a door open and a pony sneak in. The shadow pony creep quietly to the princess a evil grin on its face. Once it was close enough to the princess, it stood on it high legs and rise it front hooves.

"Don't even thinking about it." Celestia said not looking up.

The Shadow pony look surprise as he blew a raspberry and put his front hooves back on the ground. The pony walk around Celestia and shown that it was Phantom, now 10 years old and having his cutie mark that Luna saw. He sat down and notices the papers that Celestia was going over.

"How did you know it was me?" Phantom asked.

"I'm your mother, I know everything. Now where have you been?" Celestia said then asked.

"I thought you knew everything?" Phantom smirk before he was jump.

Celestia roll eyes as she saw the now 12 year old Jazz tackle her brother and started to wrestle. Jazz got the upper hand and threw Phantom away from her.

"Morning Mom! Looking lovely as ever." Jazz smile.

"Morning Jazz and please, just Celestia." Celestia smile as Phantom jump on Jazz.

The door open again to so Luna walking in and saw Jazz and Phantom wrestle like they were young. Luna shook her head and grab the two and pull them apart.

"Aw, Aunt Luna, I was winning." Phantom whine.

"Oh yeah right!" Jazz said.

Luna just sigh and let them go. She step next Celestia and notices that some of the papers was From the Royal Council. Now doubt they were trying to pass even more laws that not only tries to give them more power or tries force Jazz and Phantom to have the same laws as them. Luna frown, even after two years the Council still haven't change, Balanced Hope did his best to keep the Council from passing too many laws that was aim that Jazz and Phantom. Since Celestia fully adopt Jazz and Phantom a year ago, the Royal Council has been going after them and she hated it.

Celestia could feel her sister anger and she too was quite angry at the Council. She notices another law stating that Jazz and Phantom must be call Princess and Prince at all times. She mush a reject on the paper, either of them were a princess or prince. Plus they don't treat her or Luna like Princesses, all those Normal Picnic Days they had over the past two years had made ponies see them different. It was a welcome change, everypony saw the ponies the princesses were and not just princesses.

Jazz notices the paper that Celestia rejected and groan.

"Really? After telling the orphans many times during our visits, that I'm not a princess, they think everypony needs to call us that?" Jazz said.

"Trust me, I know we were adopt by the princess, but we ain't a princess or a prince. They really needs to stop with those laws." Phantom groan also not like the law that was trying to pass.

"Celestia, I think you new members for your Council. Members you can trust and not be so power hungry." He added.

"Trust me Phantom, I have try, but they appear to stop it from happening many times." Celestia said shaking her head.

"Why did you pick them?" Jazz asked.

"We didn't." Luna spoke up.

"They were chosen by our treacher, Starswirl the Bearded. But ever since he and his friends disappear, they have been trying to use us in their ways to get what they want. We are not sure what Starswirl saw in them, but I have look into their hearts. They have been doing this since we first met. Only Balanced Hope didn't try to use us, he help in his own ways." Celestia said.

"Celestia, Luna, remember what I said two years ago? You're a princess, Alicorn Princesses! You have the right to chance thing for the better of not only yourselves, but for others too! In fact I think some ponies don't like most of the Council anyways." Jazz said.

Celestia smile, she never forgotten those words. It was because of what Jazz told her two years ago that she was able to get the Royal Guards to back off and let Celestia handle things and shoot down the many laws that the Royal Council has try to pass and remove some of the laws that she had pass that work in their favor. Some of the Council were angry, but Celestia stood her ground.

"Very well, I think it time for Canterlot to change for the better and the Council can not stop it." Celestia said.

Luna nods and Jazz and Phantom smile.

"Well, I be one of the future Royal Council members! I just need some more studying and once I do, don't give me any special favors." Jazz said.

"Agreed!" Celestia smile.

"And you Phantom?" Luna asked.

"Nah! Maybe I can some kind of teacher? Maybe help ponies learn more about your night?" Phantom said.

"I would like that, but that means you got to study too!" Luna said knowing that Phantom hates studying.

"Agh! Come on! My sister already smart, why do I have to study too." Phantom groan.

"You have to if you want to be a teacher." Celestia told him.

Phantom groan again and everypony just laugh.

* * *

Later that day, Celestia had let other ponies know it was time for a new Royal Council and she welcome anypony that wishes to be part of the new Council. Many ponies had step up ready to try and change Canterlot for the better. They end up meeting with Balanced Hope who told them about the rules and make sure their idas weren't power hungry. The old Council once again try to stop it, but Celestia stop them.

"The reason I like you all stay as part of the Council was because of Starswirl. You have been trying to force me and my sister into passing laws that only work for you." Celestia said.

"You're making a mistake Princess! It those two ponies you took in that making you does this." The first member said.

"They had remind us, that we are Princesses and we have the right to chose how we see fit. In fact, I have even asked my little ponies what they thought about Royal Council, many did not like the Royal Council and they too wish for it to change." Celestia told him.

"You...you..." The first member growl.

"After today, your services are no longer required. Get your things and leave." Celestia said not wanting to hear him anymore.

Celestia turn and walk away ignoring the Former Member of the Royal Council who started shouting at her. She was allowing ten ponies to be part of her new Council, and because Balanced Hope was still apart of it, she only let the ponies know that only nine more will be chosen. Celestia step next to Luna and watch as many ponies explain their ideas of how to make Canterlot a better place.

"So many ponies what to change Canterlot, but only nine will be chosen. I hope the ones that aren't chosen doesn't become upset with us." Luna said.

"Jazz told me that I should heard the ones that are not on the Council to see if the new laws works for them or if it needs to change a little. Then bring up to the rest of Council to try and change it." Celestia said.

"Sound like she's already a member of the Royal Council." Luna smile.

"JAZZ!"

Celestia and Luna both jump to their hooves when they heard that shout. In fact everypony heard it.

"That's sounded like Phantom!" Luna said.

"Then we must hurry!" Celestia said worry.

The two Princesses flew to where the heard Phantom and stop to see Phantom pinning Sword Shield on the ground holding a knife on his neck. Not far from them was Jazz hold her horn, looking closer the could see that Jazz horn was almost cut. There was cutline but it wasn't deep. But they could tell how much it hurt. Celestia check on Jazz and use a healing spell to make Jazz's horn feel better as Luna pull Phantom off of Sword Shield.

"Phantom what happen?" Luna asked.

"We were minding our own business when Sword Shield appear out of nowhere and attack us. He almost cut Jazz's horn off!" Phantom said trying to jump at Sword Shield again.

"Calm down Phantom." Luna said holding him back.

"Why don't you started from the beginning?" Celestia asked.

"Well it went like this..."Jazz started to explain as she rub her horn.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

Jazz and Phantom watch as many ponies show up hoping to be the newest member of the new Royal Council.

"Wow! Looks like you got a lot of ponies to beat Jazz." Phantom told her.

"That I do, but I'm not joining the Royal Council now am I?" Jazz asked.

"No, but maybe mom could let you in right away!" Phantom joke.

"I told her no special favors. I'm getting in the Royal Council the right way." Jazz laugh.

Phantom laugh with her and they started to talk about their next Normal Picnic Day, something else that the old Royal Council try to stop but many ponies love seeing the princesses outside of the castle and talk to them like everyday ponies. Some even invited them to their picnic's and they kept going. But what they didn't know is that somepony was walking quietly behind them and slow pull out a knife from his saddle bag. He was right behind Jazz and got ready to stab her, but he was knock away by Phantom.

"Sword Shield?!" Phantom asked shock before he was kick off.

"You two had cause enough trouble! I won't let you control the princess any longer!" He said and started to run towards Jazz.

Phantom try to stop him, but Sword Shield caught him and threw on on the ground knocking the breath out of him.

"Phantom!" Jazz shouted seeing her brother hurt.

Sadly it give Sword Shield the opening he need. He got close to Jazz and swing his knife at her horn. Jazz was able to move her head away but the knife still got her horn. Sparks appear form her horn but she could feel something being cut from her head to her horn and it hurt really bad. She scream and grab her horn in hoping to stop the pain. Sword Shield got ready to try again but was stop when Phantom stood up and shouted.

"JAZZ!"

Before Sword Shield knew it, Phantom had tackle him and took the knife out of his hoof and press on his neck. His eyes widen as he saw that Phantom normal blue eye had turn red.

"You've hurt my sister! Now let see what happens if I hurt you!" Phantom said.

That's when Celestia and Luna show up.

* * *

_Now..._

Celestia shook her head, Sword Shield was still trying to hurt Jazz and Phantom even on his leave. Jazz horn's looks to be okay, she going to have let off on some spells to be safe and check to make sure Phantom was okay as well, but first she had somepony else to deal with. Celestia had a quick look in his heart and saw that there was no ill will towards her or her sister, but there was ill will towards everypony that came close to her. She could also see something else, but Sword Shield was hiding it very well. It started to show a little bit when she walk closer to her and it fade when he saw the look on her face.

"Sword Shield, I have warn you about attacking Jazz and Phantom two years ago. And even after I put you on a five year leave you still attack them. I will not stand for this anymore." Celestia said.

"But Princess..." Sword Shield started to say.

"No, I don't want to heard it. You been acting like this since we first met. Thinking everypony is going to hurt me, thinking that all the food I get from the market is poison, threaten ponies when they came near me and now attacking my adopted daughter and son? It appear that you leave is now no long five years. You are not to step inside the castle again until you change your ways!" Celestia said making Sword Shield growl.

"They are messing with your head! This isn't you!" He said.

"This is all of my own free will. Two years ago I met Jazz and Phantom and look into their hearts and didn't see any ill will towards me and my sister, in fact from what I could tell, they never heard of us." Celestia explain.

Sword Shield was shock to heard that, but before he could tell the princess that was a warning she should had look into, Celestia spoke again.

"Jazz and Phantom never force me or my sister into anything! Everything we did was our own will. Sword Shield if we see or even heard of you attacking them again, then we'll have no choice but to arrest you. This is your first and only warning." She said.

Sword Shield look upset believing that Celestia was overlooking a danger. He push pass her and went after Jazz. Phantom quickly push Jazz away and was tackle by Sword Shield. Sword Shield was able to place one of his hooves around Phantom neck and anther on top of his head. Phantom quickly realize what Sword Shield was going to do. It didn't matter to him that he was a 10 year colt, he still thinks they did something to Celestia.

"Sword Shield, stop!" Celestia shouted.

"No! These two are dangerous and you are letting them run freely! This is not who you are! I will free you!" He said and got ready.

"UN-HOOF MY NEPHEW!" Luna shouted and fire a magic blast that knock Sword Shield off.

Phantom was glad that Luna had free him, but he was even more upset on what Sword Shield try to do to him. Phantom turn to face him and threw a punch as hard as he could. The punch was enough to knock out a few teeth and had some blood come from his mouth. Phantom step up closer to him and look at him. His face was not the look of a 10 year old, more like a face that Luna shows when she very angry.

"I had enough of you Sword Shield. You attack us, think my sister put Mom and Aunt Luna under a spell and just now try to break my neck?! That's does it! If there anyone dangerous here it you!" Phantom growl and stomp on his head.

Celestia and Jazz was shock to see Phantom act like this. Luna then step up and move Phantom away before leaning down toward Sword Shield.

"You will have help for you injuries, but we don't want to see your face ever again!" Luna said.

"Come Phantom, let's go somewhere to cool ourselves." Luna added.

"Sure thing Aunt Luna." Phantom agree and jump on Luna's back.

Everypony watch as Luna flew off with Phantom as some doctors came to help Sword Shield. Celestia and Jazz were both worry, because of the tone that Luna and Phantom had use. It sound darker then normal. They never hear them speak with that tone before.

"You and brother will be expose. Then everypony will see how dangerous you are." Sword Shield said.

"Sword Shield just stop. If you keep this up, then you won't just be arrested for harming Celestia's children. So what if me and Phantom doesn't remember our past? It doesn't many who we were before, we care about the here and now." Jazz said.

Sword Shield look as if he was going say something, but Jazz step up to Celestia and hug her. Celestia hug back glad that she was okay. Sword Shield was taken to the Hospital and Jazz and Celestia return to the castle waiting for their siblings to come home.

* * *

And that a warp for now. Thanks to ShiningShadow1965 for the time skip idea and goathero for the idea of Sword Shield attacking Danny and Jazz even on his leave. Now I know that was a bit dark for Sword Shield going out of his way to kill a ten year old but in truth, things are going to start turning for the worse. But that will be later. I'm keeping this in a happy note for now, but it won't last long. Okay next, I'll do a Celestia and Phantom chapter. Oh, yes Phantom has been hanging out with Celestia for the past two years, same with Jazz and Luna. Maybe after those two chapters I start spoiling things a bit. Clear some questions up, in fact, here one now. The reason Sword Shield acts like the way he does is because, he in love with Princess. Which one? Take a guess. Please review.


End file.
